


#18 - Universe

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [18]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: universe, Tuuri.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: universe, Tuuri. No beta.

"I understand that this is your first time away from Finland, young lady," said Mikkel.

"Yes!" said Tuuri. "It's wonderful. There's so much I want to see!"

"What is it that you want to see the most?"

"Well, Aurland, Reykjavik, Byrknes, Rønne, Rana, Copenhagen, Byrknes, Höfn, Arnholt, Leikanger, Vestmannaeyar … "

"Wait, wait!" said Mikkel, laughing. It was a rusty sound, as though he hadn't used it for a while. "That's a tall order! All of the Known World, is it?"

"Oh, no, not just that!" said Tuuri. She laughed too, unforced, her eyes shining: "I want to see the entire universe!"


End file.
